Siwa
|mission=y |gifts=y }} Profile Personal summary Siwa is afraid of cold, so he lives alone in the desert, farming on his own. When the weather is warm, he will go to Portia and join his brothers. Physical appearance Siwa, like all of his brothers, is a rather rotund man. He has short, dark hair under a green bucket hat with light green circles and a blue headband. He wears small pince-nez style shades with blue-tinted lenses and has a thin mustache and goatee. He wears his green sweater vest emblazoned with the trademark calabash gourd and Hulu name over the top of a blue short-sleeved shirt with white stripes on the sleeve. His cyan shorts are patterned with random colourful splotches, and he has black shoes on over his white socks. Related characters has lots of family members in Portia, including his grandmother, Yeye; his older brothers, Dawa, Erwa, and Sanwa; and his younger brothers, Wuwa, Liuwa, and Qiwa. }} | | | | | | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|v|-|-|-|.| |_ | Yeye| | Dawa| | Erwa| | Sanwa| | Wuwa| | Liuwa| | Qiwa|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule At the end of the day, he returns home, which is the house near South Block and the Eufaula Desert. His home is open from 7:00 AM to 22:00 PM. |-|Weekdays= |-|Weekends= Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. If the confession is successful, his relationship status changes to Boyfriend. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning. Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires }} Spar }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Meat and Spicy Food *Dislikes Tea |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions ; A Green Wall :Dawa wants you to make some Insulated Planter Boxes. The diagram is in the mail he sent. Trivia *The Hulu Brothers correspond to the color scheme of the rainbow. In Siwa's case, he represents green. *''Si'' in Chinese means "four", corresponding to the fact that he is the fourth oldest Hulu Brother. Gallery IG_Siwa.jpg ru:Сыва Category:Characters Category:Bachelors Category:Marriage candidates Category:Article stubs Category:Hulu Brothers